Star Wars the Force Unleashed: the New Legend
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: The New Imperial Force has overtaken the Galaxy. Nicklas Nekron is a nineteen year old slave to the NIF, but when he sees a person from his past, his life will change forever. It's time for the Force to be Unleashed once again, but in a New Legend.
1. Prologue A New Story Begins

_**A/N:** Before I begin, I would like to say that I still have not played or read the Force Unleashed II, so anything that doesn't add up please just ignore. Also, heads up if you don't know, Cade Skywalker is a distant descendant of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, making his most direct ancestor actually Ben, Luke and Mara's son. Just a heads up with that, now onto the intro. Also, this first part is supposed to be much like the beginning of Force Unleashed._

_**Prologue**_

_**A New Story Begins**_

_A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…_

_**Star Wars**_

_**The Force Unleashed**_

_**The New Legend**_

_ Many years have passed since the death of Darth Cadeus and the Jedi legends of Cade Skywalker, and it is now a time of great unrest. The time of the Galactic Alliance has fallen, and has given rise to the evil control of the Sith once again, as the New Imperial Force has taken control of the galaxy, lead by the despicable Darth Nabaeus (nab-bye-us) and his Sith Apprentice, Darth Saelimu (sai-li-moo). The Jedi have been hunted down to near extinction once again, even Cade Skywalker himself._

_ Pockets of Jedi still survive, hopping from world to world, never staying too long in any one place. Darth Saelimu, in his quest for more power, as is the Sith way, soon wanted to dethrone Darth Nabaeus and rule the Galaxy by himself. He began searching the galaxy for Force-sensitive people he could possibly use to help his quest for 'ultimate' power. Many months he searched to no avail._

_Then, after more searching, Darth Saelimu found himself hunting a powerful Jedi on the planet of Naboo. When he found this Jedi, Elias Nekron, Darth Saelimu engaged the other Force-user in battle. Elias was good, but Saelimu was better as he struck at Elias and made him kneel on the ground before him._

_**Ravaged Nubian Village, Naboo...**_

As the Jedi Elias Nekron knelt before him, the Sith Lord Darth Saelimu sensed another, far more powerful presence through the Force. "I sense someone much more powerful than you in this area, Jedi. Where is your Master?"

"Master? The Dark Side has clouded your judgment, for you killed my Master long ago."

"Well then, I believe it is time for you to join him in the afterlife!" Darth Saelimu raised his crimson-colored lightsaber and was about to strike Elias down when it flew out of his hands. Looking in the direction where the glowing blade flew off to, he saw a young boy, no older than ten years old standing there with the Sith Lord's lightsaber being held in a basic battle stance. "A son?"

His thoughts were interrupted as three NIF Troopers entered the area along with a Squad Commander.

_**3rd Person POV for The Boy~**_

Ten year old Nicklas Nekron was playing with his best friend, nine year old Brienna Rylo in the forest just outside of the Nubian country village Amidala (named after the Senator of old), where they lived. Suddenly, Nicklas and Brienna heard an explosion coming from the town, and saw that there were black smoke clouds coming from the village's general direction.

Brienna's parents Giina and Hiram came running toward the children, but Nicklas' father was not. "Mom! Dad! What's happening?" Brienna asked as they came toward the two.

"The New Imperial Force has attacked, looking for Jedi, meaning us, Nicklas' father and you two as well since we have been training you, are in danger. We have to get out of here now. Nicklas, your father is still in town hoping to hold off anybody that may come looking for us while we make it to the escape pod."

Nicklas looked back towards where his father was, and subconsciously felt a small disturbance in the Force. "No, I'm not leaving him. I can fight, too." He began making his way back to the village.

"Nick, no!" Brienna shouted as she grabbed onto his arm. "Stay with us. I'm sure your father will be fine. Please, don't." Her eyes were tearing when she felt Nick wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Brie. If something happens today and I survive, I promise one day I'll find you. I don't know when, but I will. Now go, get to safety. Hopefully we'll be right behind you in the second pod." Nicklas placed a quick, gentle kiss on Brienna's cheek before letting go, the girl's arms not letting go of him.

"Please, don't. If you go, I might lose you. I don't want to risk my best friends' life."

"Brie, I know you worry and that you have feelings for me that are stronger than friendship is by itself. I have them too, but you _have_ to let me do this. Please, Brienna. I'm not going to put anyone's life in danger other than my own, especially those close to me. Just let me go and I promise you that, just so we do see each other again, I _will_ survive whatever is happening in town. Now please, go. It's ripping me apart not being able to know that you at least got somewhere safe." Nick pulled Brienna apart from him as he turned and used the Force to boost his running speed slightly to get ahead enough so Brienna would go to her parents.

Brienna began crying hysterically and Giina came and picked her up. "Come on, sweetie. Trust him, Nick isn't the easiest boy in the Galaxy to kill, you know. Let's get out of here and he'll find us again, I'm sure of it." Brienna just put her head into the crook of her mother's shoulder and cried as they hurried to reach the hidden escape pod before any New Imperial Force Troopers could find them.

Nicklas ran back towards the village, hearing blaster fire and whatever else. As he approached the center of town, he saw his father engaging in combat with another person who also wielded a lightsaber like his father had been teaching him, but this stranger's blade was as crimson as blood. It looked like Elias was winning the fight, but then the other person made his move, making Elias kneel down on the ground in front of him, defeated.

Nick saw the stranger's hooded head turn slightly as if realizing something. "I sense someone much more powerful than you in this area, Jedi. Where is your Master?"

"Master? The Dark Side has clouded your judgment, for you killed my Master long ago."

"Well then, I believe it is time for you to join him in the afterlife!" The hostile stranger raised his crimson-colored lightsaber and was about to strike Elias down.

_No!_ Nick thought as he reached out to the Force and suddenly the strangers' red lightsaber flew into his hand.

The stranger looked in Nick's direction and saw Nick standing there with his lightsaber being held in a basic battle stance. "A son?" Nick heard him say before three NIF Troopers and their Squad Commander entered the room.

_**3rd Person POV (General)...**_

"Lord Saelimu, do you require any assistance?" Asked the Commander.

"No, Commander Cyloth. I am going to take this youngling into my custody. Know now that _no one_ is to know that I have taken him under my wing, is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord. Shall we escort you to your ship?"

"No, I will take the youngling to my ship alone. You're dismissed." The Commander saluted the Sith Lord and left the village along with the three NIF Troopers. Darth Saelimu turned to Nicklas. "Follow me, boy." Nick stayed rooted to the spot he was in. "Now!" Nick jumped up in fright and began following the man, turning back for just a moment. _Brienna, I'm sorry, I think I may be killed after all. Just don't ever forget me._ He thought in fright as he followed Darth Saelimu to the Sith Lord's ship.

_**Nine Years Later...**_

Now nineteen year old Nicklas 'Silverblade' Nekron made his way through the private wing of Darth Saelimu on the Super Star Destroyer the _Kaliman_. He was making his way to the Meditation Chamber, where he would be given a mission by his Sith Master, Darth Saelimu himself.

Entering the Meditation Chamber, he knelt down on one knee in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" He asked.

Darth Saelimu turned around and took his hood off, revealing his yellow Sith eyes and hie tanned skin, the scar that ran down his right cheek etched in a lighter tone, forever reminding him of the fight with the young man's father (Didn't mention it earlier because it wasn't shown earlier, plus that part of the fight was skipped over). His shoulder-length shaggy ginger red hair frizzed a little as the hood came off and he looked at Nick with pleasure.

"Good, Silverblade, you're actually a little early. Are you ready to carry out your next mission?"

"Yes, Master. What would you have me do?" Silverblade asked, bowing his head slightly further than he had already put it.

"My spies have located a rogue Jedi on the planet Belkadan. Her name is Brienna Rylo," Darth Saelimu missed Nick's slightly confused expression at hearing the name, which sounded very familiar to him yet he couldn't place from where he knew it. "I want you to go to Belkadan and kill her. Bring me her lightsaber as proof that you have taken her life. Remember, you may be under my command, as is half of the New Imperial Force's army, but if any of the troops see you, you must kill them. No witnesses, Silverblade."

"I understand, Master. When do I leave?"

"You leave after you get some rest. I know you must be tired still from your last mission. Go to your ship and rest, and then leave for Belkadan once you have woken up. I have assigned you a new pilot, for your last one has been recalled to the Emperor's Omega TIE Fighter Division. I believe you know each other well enough, though, so trusting them should not be a problem. Now, go. Contact me once your mission is complete."

Nick nodded as he got up. "Yes, Master." He left the room and made his way back down to the Hangar Bay, boarding his ship, the _Sekota_. Upon boarding, Nick entered his quarters and lay down. Bringing his arms to rest underneath his head, he said out loud. "Where have I heard that name before? It seems so familiar, yet so far away. Like a vivid dream. Maybe I should get some sleep. Maybe I'll remember why the name Brienna Rylo seems so familiar to me." Closing his eyes, Nick felt sleep take over his senses.

_A younger Nick was playing with a girl around the same age as him in a forest. He was running after the girl, whose long blood-red hair was swaying with the wind. "Come on, Nick. I thought you were faster that that!" She called back, making the younger version of Nick laugh as he ran to try and catch up._

_ "Oh, Come on, Brienna! You were always faster than me." Nick complained._

_ Suddenly, another voice called out to the children. "Brienna Rylo and Nicklas Nekron, get back into town now! It's time for dinner." Looking over at the girl, who had a disappointed expression on her face, Nick nodded._

_ "Alright, mom! We're coming back now." Brienna called as the two children ran off again, this time back the way they came, back to their home village of Amidala on Naboo._

Nick bolted into an upright position on the bed in his quarters, and he couldn't believe the dream he had just experienced. It was the same dream as the one he had almost every other day for the last nine years, since Darth Saelimu first took Nick from Naboo. Nick had never been able to place a name on the girl, but due to the recurrence of the dream he could only think it would be a memory from before his time in service to the New Imperial Force as an assassin even Emperor Nabaeus didn't know about. Now he knew that the girl's name was Brienna Rylo, it helped him remember the life he had left those nine years ago. She had been his best friend back then, from what the memory was showing.

_But wait,_ Nick thought. _Brienna Rylo... Isn't that my Target's name? Oh, no. I've been sent to kill my best friend._ Nick was in no way completely loyal to the New Imperial Force, but that was before he had still known that Darth Saelimu had taken him from Naboo when he was only ten years old, but he had never fully trusted him. But, Nick had always been good at acting, and thus he was now in this predicament. Forced to kill his childhood friend because of his feigned loyalty.

"Of course," He said to himself. "I could deceive Saelimu into thinking that _I_ was killed by Brienna. Then we could be reunited, like I promised her nine years ago. But, what can I really do to help her? I don't want to kill her, but it's my duty. Fuck, why do I have to make these kinds of decisions when I know that either way it hurts someone, doubly so if I kill her, because then it hurts me as well. Well, I'll think of something as we go to Belkadan." He said, stretching before standing up and making his way to the cockpit.

_**Belkadan...**_

Eighteen year old Brienna Rylo woke up in a cold sweat, just like every night since that fateful day nine years earlier when she was separated from the one she now knew she loved: Nicklas Nekron. It was always the same dream, replaying the events that occurred the day Brienna last saw Nick. But, the one thing that was different from what really happened was the thought that must have come from Nick at the end: _'Brienna, I'm sorry, I think I may be killed after all. Just don't ever forget me.'_

She had broken down and cried every time she has that dream for the first three years after that day, and now, after nine years, only a tear would ever escape her eyes as she remembered the boy she had been forced to let run off to his father, only to die moments later. Now, she lived on Belkadan in a small settlement and had for the last five years, after her parents had died in an attack on the planet Gala. Now, she was just a self-trained Jedi Knight as Nick would have been if he were still alive. Brienna took out a locket and opened it, showing a small picture of Nick smiling up at her. _Nick, I miss you so much. I love you, and I will never forget you, I promise._ She thought and closed the locket.

_**A/N:**_ This story is officially underway! I have been thinking of a Star Wars-based fanfic, and after playing Force Unleashed for the seventieth time, I decided to write a Force Unleashed-related story. So basically, the beginning is a mix of two things: the first of course is the beginning of Force Unleashed. Actually, this one may follow a story similar to Force Unleashed, just with new Jedi and whatnot. The second thing is another story I've found, the only other one that at least uses Galen (Starkiller) as a main character, and that one had the sort of friendship-into-love theme, but this one is a little more straight forward, so it is different.

_**Next Time:**_ Nicklas takes off from the _Kaliman_ on the _Sekota_ and trains a bit before arriving on Belkadan, where he almost instantly sees Brienna. Brienna on the other hand sees Nick and just turns away. What will happen when they actually meet up? Stick around for the next installment of Star Force the Force Unleashed The New Legend.


	2. Not The BEst Way To Reunite

_**Chapter One**_

_**Not the Best Way to Reunite**_

_**Super Star Destroyer Kaliman Hangar Bay...**_

_**Aboard Starship Sekota...**_

Nicklas entered the cockpit and smiled as he saw who his new pilot would be. "Hey, Elliot! Saelimu got you as my new pilot, huh? Wizard! (I'm bringing it back!)"

The new pilot himself, Elliot Tyto turned around and smiled at him. "What's up Silverblade?" Seeing Nicklas' face, Elliot rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, man. You _are_ supposed to be called Silverblade when we're still in the hangar bay."

"I know that, I just hate it, that's all. I mean, I have a name, and yet Saelimu just calls me _Silverblade_? It's ridiculous. So, we're off to Belkadan. Saelimu's spies found another Jedi."

"A Jedi, huh? This will be your first Jedi kill, right?" Nick nodded. "Let's hope it don't fuck you up too much, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. Also, if I just happen to not kill the target and instead bring her back on board- even if she's kicking and screaming- you cannot tell _anyone_ that I kept her alive. Understood, Elliot?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But, why exactly would you bring the target on board _alive_ when Saelimu obviously wants this woman dead?"

"Because, she's my best friend, if not my only friend that I even remember from before I became a pawn to Darth Saelimu's schemes. I don't know what to do, I mean I can't just kill the only living person that I can still connect to, and even though I'm a pawn of the Dark Side, even you know that I don't use anger to fuel my actions. I just... I just want to see her, but then I have to figure something out where I can keep her alive."

"Ask Darth Saelimu to let you get a place on a planet instead of living in that damn Super Star Destroyer. Then, if you want you can keep the girl alive and move her in with you. She won't ever need to be seen and you can talk with her as much as you want."

"Is that the best you can come up with... Elliot, you are a fucking genius! That's perfect! I'll do just that when I find her!" Elliot could just sense the sarcasm. "How is that going to work?"

"Think about it. Saelimu _loves_ you. He always praises you, very unlike a Sith Lord, and he would let you do anything as long as you can still get your job done. Which, if this goes according to the plan that _you_ want to happen, will definitely happen. Just have faith, which even though you are supposed to be a Sith Assassin, you have faith in yourself. Just go with it and we'll see how it goes."

"Being a Sith Assassin has _nothing_ to do with having faith in oneself. It's all about knowing your target inside and out, and in this case, that fits a little too closely for my liking. Of course, not seeing her in nine years means that I don't actually know her anymore. I _do_ intend to change that, but convincing her that I can change, when I really _can't_... That's a whole different story. Just get us there, please. Let's get this over with." Nicklas said as he made his way back towards the S_ekota's_ Meditation Chamber.

_**Belkadan...**_

Brienna Rylo sat Indian-style, meditating and reaching out to the Force. She knew something was about to happen, but she couldn't tell exactly what. That was the reason she was meditating, to try and figure out what was going to happen. After meditating hard enough, a small box in the same room as her began levitating as she went into a deep meditative state, finally giving her a glimpse of her future:

_A man with her, a feeling of recognition, yet she didn't think she knew him. She was actually being pulled by him into a ship._

_ The scene changes. Now they were in a bed together, making out by the looks of it. He suddenly pulled away from her, their lips coming apart. "I love you, Brie. I'm sorry I never came looking for you," He chuckled a little. "Who knew you would become such a beautiful woman when we grew up?" She could feel her vision-self blush before the scene changed again._

_ Now they were standing in the cockpit of a ship, probably the same one from the earlier part of the vision. She was arguing with him, the guy not looking at her currently. "You can't keep doing this! You don't get it, do you? By killing those people, you're only sending yourself deeper down the path of the Sith! I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"_

_ He turned around to face her. "Brienna, **you're** the one who doesn't get it! I promised you that I wouldn't kill anybody else unless they were actually members of the New Imperial Force. It's sheer luck that they don't even know that I'm not killing the Jedi or oppositional Senators and instead relocating them. **You** should know this, because you're the one I come back to. Brie, **you** are my rock throughout this whole ordeal right now. When we find enough people, we can organize a rebellion and bring down the Sith once again. I know you can't lose me again, and you **won't**! I promise."_

_ Brienna ran into the arms of this man. "Why do you have to go? Why can't we just go run away together. We can survive getting caught and all that! The two of us together are stronger than the entire New Imperial Force! Please!"_

_ The man sighed. "Brienna, don't make me leave you locked in my quarters until I'm done with this. We **will** run away together, but only after we finish bringing all the people we need to safety so we can organize a rebellion. So just stay calm and don't worry. My target today is a Jedi, so I'll be bringing them aboard the ship so we can drop them off at Cloud City on Bespin. So please, just sit and help Elliot pilot the ship? You two are the only ones even remotely qualified to fly the ship. I can't even get the thing to take off." He laughed._

_ Brienna's vision self rolled her eyes at the man. "Fine. Just make sure to only kill the NIF Troopers, alright? There's no need to kill anyone else other than them."_

_ "I know. Now, I'm gonna be in my quarters for a minute. I have to prepare something for you that I've been working on." Brienna raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing special. Just something I've owed you for about nine years now, I think, if my memories are becoming clearer the longer I'm with you. See you soon." He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the cockpit._

_ Elliot, who must have been the one sitting in the pilot's chair the entire argument, turned to face the controls. "You worry about him too much, you know. Silverblade can take care of himself, even though he was right saying that you were his rock, but he said it wrong. What he meant to say was that you were his rock to the Light Side of the Force and that you were the thing keeping him from going towards the Dark Side's path. Now, are you ready to go to Telos?"_

_ "Yeah, let's just get going." Brienna said before she was taken out of her meditative state._

_What was that?_ She thought as she stood up once again. _What did that man mean by 'when we grew up'?_ She looked at the digital watch around her right wrist. "Shit, it's already that late? I need to go get some shopping done. I wonder if that man is _really_ someone I know?" She sighed before she left the small hut she called home for the market.

_**Belkadan Airspace, Aboard the Sekota...**_

Nick entered the cockpit after meditating for almost the entire trip. He had had visions of the future, all of them having Brienna in them. _I guess I'm really not supposed to kill her. It's good to know that she'll be worried about me 'doing' my job after keeping her alive._ He thought.

"Alright, we're here. Just set it down in a more uninhabited area near... That town," He said, pointing towards a small town that appeared on the radar. "Rylo is down there, in that town. I can sense her."

"Okey dokey, Master Silverblade." Elliot's voice sounded a little too out of place, especially because Elliot never called him 'Master'.

"Oh, so he brought you out for piloting duty, PROLO?"

'Elliot' turned towards Nick and suddenly his visage changed to that of a holodroid. "Hello, Master. It's good to see you can tell when it's me and not Captain Tyto."

"Well, PROLO, it's pretty easy, seeing as how you haven't been able to stop calling me Master when you're disguised. As soon as you can get yourself to stop that one little programming error, you'll be fine. I'll check on that once we're down here. Now, just set us down and let me get my job done. Where is Elliot, by the way?"

"He's resting, Master. Something about a party before being assigned to the _Sekota_." Nick nodded and let PROLO put the ship down.

PROLO was an Advanced Holodroid, who had access to information on most, if not all Jedi from the past as long as data wasn't corrupted and also the information on every New Imperial Force member. Also he had access to the records of all the Imperial Senators, both loyal and under suspicion of treason against the NIF. He was also outfitted with a Mimetic Combat Processor, so the droid could become any Jedi or even Sith he had access to and use that person's abilities to the fullest extent in order to help train Nick. Darth Saelimu had instructed Nick on how to create his own personal droid, and Nick had made PROLO's MCP (Wow, Tron moment) like that of a switch, deactivating it if necessary. This made it so that if Nick got a message from Darth Saelimu, like he would after bringing Brienna aboard the S_ekota_, Darth Saelimu would not be able to see Nick or anyone else in the cockpit, and surprisingly Darth Saelimu respected that his 'apprentice' wanted to have privacy on missions. It actually made it a little easier to keep in touch with Nick without Darth Nabaeus realizing who it really was Darth Saelimu was talking to.

A few more minutes and they had landed on the planet Belkadan. "Well, PROLO, I'll see you when I see you."

"Yes, Master. See you soon." PROLO waved a gangly robotic arm in goodbye as Nick left the ship in search of his long-lost childhood friend.

_**Belkadan, Village of Balkzardan Market...**_

Brienna walked down the main walkway of the large indoor market. She sensed another Force signature, this one much more powerful than her own, but also very familiar. _Why does this presence feel so familiar to me? It's so powerful, but I feel like I've known it my entire life._ She thought as she just kept walking, not bringing attention to herself.

* * *

Nicklas walked down the opposite direction, actually coming towards Brienna's position. Looking ahead of him, Nick took notice of Brienna's long blood red hair, knowing that he had found her. _Good, now I just have to get her alone._ As he kept walking, he purposely walked into Brienna, slipping a piece of paper into the hand she had brought back in a fist. _Perfect way to deliver a message, definitely not the best way to reunite, though. Oh well._ He thought as he walked out of the opposite end of the market.

Brienna's left shoulder hurt after the inconsiderate bastard had walked into her. Clenching her already closed fist, she felt the crunching of paper. She opened her hands and saw a note. She opened it and read it as she stopped walking, standing in a small alleyway. The note read:

_ Brienna Rylo,_

_ You don't think you know me, but in fact we've known each other for practically out entire lives. I'm not going to lie, I was sent to kill you, but I **promise** I won't if you just agree to meet with me somewhere in the village. Say, the park where all the children play. I just want to talk. If you do not come for thirty standard minutes, you can find me just outside the village in the surrounding forest._

_ Sincerely,_

_ 'Silverblade'_

_ P.S. I'm sorry, but I do not want to disclose my real name in this letter, in case someone from the NIF finds it._

Brienna scoffed at the letter, but didn't know what to do. If she didn't go to the park, she would have to find this guy, this _Silverblade_ in the forest surrounding Balkzardan, meaning that they would probably fight and he would kill her like he was supposed to do. But, if she did in fact go to the park and meet him, she wasn't sure if she actually knew this man. _Fuck, what should I do?_ She thought intensely about her choices and finally decided to go meet him at the park. Exiting the marketplace, she went east, to the area the park was.

* * *

Nicklas was waiting somewhere outside the park, seeing if Brienna would actually come to meet him. He saw her blood red hair, which was now long enough that it reached halfway down her back and smiled. _She came. Now to talk._ He thought as he started making his way towards the park bench that his childhood friend had sat down at. He sat down but kept looking straight ahead at the children playing on the jungle gym-like structure. "You decided to talk peacefully? I'm surprised."

"Who are you? How do we know each other? I know you from my vision I had before I came to the marketplace today." Brienna said, getting right to the point.

"Really? This vision wouldn't have something to do with the two of us arguing on my ship, does it? Or maybe the two of us making love?" Brienna stared at this man in shock. "Don't be alarmed. Some Force visions are seen by multiple people as long as they are all meditating at the same time, and if they are directly involved in the vision. But, my real name was never said in the vision, was it? So you still don't recognize me," Brienna was about to speak when Nick interrupted her. "Don't. It's ridiculous to think you would even recognize me. We haven't seen each other in nine years, and even then the last time we saw each other, I left you crying."

Brienna's eyes widened in realization. The man before her, the man from the vision, it was... "N-no, You can't be. You sent me a message saying you were going to die before my parents and I left Naboo! You can't be Nick!" She said, a little louder than she should have.

Nick was taken aback. "I'm hurt, Brienna. Maybe the park wasn't the best place for us to talk if you're going to shout. I am Nicklas Nekron, and somewhere deep in your heart, you already knew that, didn't you? Think about it, you probably thought that my presence in the Force was familiar to you, and you have to have thought it could be me by what I was saying in that vision, which will happen either way, so you can come with me peacefully and I won't kill you or we can do this the hard way," Nick could feel her fear through the Force. "Don't worry. The hard way is you still staying alive, but I instead drag you to my ship. Either way, you stay alive."

"But, if you really are Nick," Nick could hear the faint sobs. "Then why didn't you come find me sooner? You could have come find me any time you wanted to!"

"Brienna, it's not that easy, not right now. Didn't you realize why I told you I couldn't tell you my real name in the letter? The NIF knows me. I'm a Sith Assassin for them," Nick felt Brienna move away slightly. "Don't get up, let me explain. Nine years ago, the last time we were together, I went to find my dad. When I found him, he was fighting Darth Saelimu, and he had lost. I somehow took hold of Saelimu's lightsaber and he saw me. He abducted me instead of killing me. For the last nine years, I've been trained in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, but never taking any of it to heart. Darth Saelimu doesn't even know my first name.

"For the last nine years, I have also been dreaming about that day, when we were still playing. Until yesterday when Darth Saelimu told me that you were my next Target, I couldn't remember your name. I guess the nine years being conditioned to the Dark Side, even if I didn't embrace it like I should have, couldn't erase you entirely from my mind. These last nine years, I've been meditating, trying to figure out _who_ you were to me, and now I remember. You are my best friend, and from what was going on in our shared vision, I know that you love me. You can tell me that now, but I can't say it back, even if I do love you. It just wouldn't be right yet, us not even knowing each other anymore." He couldn't say anything more, for there was nothing more he could figure to say.

Brienna slapped him, hard. "How _dare_ you, bring my feelings up for you to get me to come with you. You may be him, but you aren't the Nicklas Nekron _I_ fell in love with!" Her sobbing became uncontrollable and as she continued crying, Nick held his arms out, Brienna not hesitating to take the comfort they were offering.

"It's alright, Brie, I promise. I'll never leave you again. But, the problem is what are we going to do? I want us to be together, and I've been trying to figure out how that could work the entire time I've known you were my next Target. For, no matter what my orders, I will _not_ hurt you. At least, never again."

Brienna looked up at him and, seeing his torn expression, kissed his cheek. "I'll come with you. If I turn out to be the one thing keeping you from turning to the Dark Side, like you told me in the vision, I'll go with you. I know I'm going to forget that reason later, because the future is set in stone when it comes to you in a Force-vision. And I do love you, but not _this_ you, Nicky. I love the old you, the fun and caring one. But, I guess you aren't completely lost, because you obviously still care enough to save me from being killed by your own hand."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. But, I'm going to need your lightsaber for a minute once we board my ship."

"Which one?" Nick was surprised by the question. "Well, I have my own and my parents' lightsabers from when they died five years ago. You didn't know, so it's fine. Now, which one do you need?"

"_Your_ personal one. I need to show it to Darth Saelimu as proof that I have 'killed' you." Brienna nodded and handed him the lightsaber she kept in a holster on her leg.

"Thanks. Alright, let's get out of here. I don't think Saelimu thought it would take this long to complete my mission." Brienna nodded, following Nicklas as he made his way back towards the _Sekota_.

_**A/N:**_ Done with Chapter One. Well, Nicklas and Brienna have been reunited, and now they are together, in a way. Now Nicklas just has to do the one thing he doesn't want to do: talk to Darth Saelimu. He doesn't know what the Sith Lord is going to have him do next. I don't know exactly what yet either, but I guess we'll all figure that out, won't we?

_**Next Time:**_ Brienna and Nick board the ship and Nick talks to Darth Saelimu. What will Nick's next mission be? How will he resolve hurting Brienna by carrying it out how he should? Well I've made it known already, but whatever. Tune in next time to Star Wars the Force Unleashed: The New Legend.


	3. Choosing the Light Over the Dark

_**A/N 0.5:** I've been getting a bit more hits on this story than on my other stories, and it's only been up for two days. I would like to know what people think of it so far, because I feel the story will be getting confusing. Plus, for those who know of the planets in Star Wars, I'm willing for ideas for other people needed for the story later on. So please review, tell me what you think and please no flames about how this is in the Force Unleashed universe and yet it's all new characters, because this does take place thousands of years in the future._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Choosing the Light Over the Dark**_

_**Outside the Sekota...**_

Nicklas Nekron and Brienna Rylo, newly reunited childhood friends stood just outside Nicklas' starship the _Sekota_. "Wait here for a few minutes. I'll go in, talk to Saelimu, and then come get you and we'll leave, alright, Brie?"

Brienna nodded. "I trust you, Nick." Nick nodded and flashed her a smile before he entered the ship.

"PROLY! Meet me in the Meditation Chamber immediately. We need to contact Darth Saelimu."

"Yes, Master, right away." The Droid said, following Nick into the Meditation Chamber.

As soon as the two of them were inside the soundproof chamber, PROLY took the guise of Darth Saelimu. "Are you finished with your mission? Is Brienna Rylo dead?" Saelimu asked, PROLO imitating his voice perfectly.

"Yes, Master. Here is her lightsaber." Nick held it out and Darth Saelimu summoned it to his hand using PROLY's prototype Force Imitation Engine.

"Very good, my apprentice. I heard from my spies that she also carried two more lightsabers with her at all times. Did you happen to find either of them?"

"No, my Lord. There was only this one on her when we fought. Do I have further orders, my Lord?"

"Yes. We have reason to believe that Senator Nakato Calsionn of the planet Devaron is planning treasonous acts against the New Imperial Force. I would like you to go and keep watch over him. If you find evidence that supports treasonous behavior, contact me and then kill him. If not, contact me and then I will see what else I could have you do.

No one else will be on Devaron that will realize you are there, and I have arranged safe passage and diplomatic immunity for you during your stay. Do you have any more requests I can do for you while we are talking?"

"Yes, actually. Well, it's really more of a question, actually. What would you want me to do with Rylo's lightsaber?"

"Keep it. If you lose one of your own, then you will have a spare. Do not fail me, Silverblade."

"I will not, Master." The guise of Darth Saelimu melted away as PROLY stumbled forward, Nick catching him. "Good job, PROLY. Now, I have something I need to discuss with you and Captain Tyto. I'm going to send him in here and then I'll meet you both back here in a minute." He told the Droid, taking Brienna's lightsaber from PROLY's hand.

"Yes, Master. I will await you here." PROLY said cheerfully, making Nick roll his eyes at the Droid's enthusiasm.

Entering the cockpit briefly, he shook the back of Elliot's chair. "Go wait for me in the Meditation Chamber. I'm going to meet you and PROLY in there in a minute."

"Alright, Silverblade, I will await your meeting with your precious Droid."

"Shut up and just go!" Nick shouted as Elliot laughed, making his way towards the back of the ship.

_Finally._ Nicklas thought as he went down the boarding ramp and saw Brienna. "Alright, come on in. I have to explain the situation to you, my pilot," He was interrupted by Brienna.

"Elliot," Nick looked at her. "The vision, remember? I talked to him right at the end."

"Did you? That must have been a part only for you. Well, nonetheless, yes. So it's you, Elliot and my Holodroid, PROLY."

"Oh, so that's how you talk to Saelimu without having to go and report to him _in person_. So, lead me in, Nick." Nick didn't miss the scorn in Brienna's voice as she spoke about his false Master.

"Come on in, then." Brienna followed Nick into the _Sekota_, Nick closing the boarding ramp and leading Brienna to the Meditation Chamber.

Entering the room, Nick handed the lightsaber back to Brienna. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you, _Silverblade._."

"How did you...?"

"The vision. Elliot called you Silverblade."

"Right. Alright, guys, gather 'round. Time to explain my next mission and what I plan to do," PROLY and Elliot came over to the two other people, PROLY gazing at Brienna.

"Master, I thought you told Lord Saelimu that the Jedi Brienna Rylo was dead?"

"Yes, PROLY, I did. But, I didn't kill her. You don't understand what exactly feelings are, or at least how to feel them, but think about this: If you were given the mission to kill a person you had been best friends with most of your life, would you follow your orders and kill them or would you try to help keep them alive and lie about killing them?"

PROLY stared ahead, his memory servos on overdrive as he considered every outcome of the problem. Finally, after several minutes of nothing, PROLY spoke. "I think I understand your choices, Master. But what will you do with her now?"

"She will be traveling with us. Elliot offered the idea that we can ask Saelimu for us to move anonymously to the surface of a planet instead of staying on the _Sekota_ or the _Kaliman_. If he allows it, we can stay there and be safe. But, I don't know how long we'll be staying in the _Emperor's_ service."

"What do you mean, Nick?" Elliot asked, confused because disobeying anyone in the NIF was _not_ what he had in mind when he had given Nick the idea in the first place.

"Oh, right, Brienna and I are the only ones who know about this part of the future. Apparently, after helping keep Brienna alive, I go on my missions as normal, but I don't kill anyone who opposes the NIF," Everyone was still looking confused and Nick realized he would have to explain what had happened between him and Brienna during their argument in the Force vision. So he continued explaining. "Her and I shared a vision of our future, and in it we had gotten into an argument about how I was going out and killing people, making me go deeper down the path of the Dark Side of the Force. I argued back at her, reminding her, apparently, that I hadn't killed _any_ of my targets unless they were just members of the NIF that Darth Saelimu thought of as enemies to himself only, or something like that.

"Then I reminded her that I hadn't done any of it so we could stage a rebellion against the New Imperial Force and free the Galaxy once again. I also said something about her being the reason why I never strayed down the path of the Dark Side. Then one of us got angry and then the other did and then... wait, I'm getting off topic. The point is, we're going to help stage a rebellion. The first step was lying to my 'master' about Brienna being dead. The next step has to do with my next mission.

"What is my next mission you may ask? Well, I'm supposed to go to Devaron and keep watch over their senator, Nakato Calsionn. Saelimu said that Nakato was under suspicion of treachery against the NIF. My mission, therefor, is to go to Devaron and investigate this. If I find him harboring plans to go against the NIF, I am to kill him. If not, then I just contact Darth Saelimu and get my next mission. So, if we find Nakato Calsionn harboring plans to go against the New Imperial Force, we are to talk to him about joining our new rebellion. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, although Elliot said something. "I'm gonna have to talk to you about this a little more, because I'm not too sure about us doing this."

"Understood. For the moment, though, I have some catching up to do with Brienna. Call us once we're nearing Devaron."

Elliot sighed. "Understood, Silverblade."

"Alright, one thing's first, you of all people have to shut up about calling me Silverblade. My _name_ is Nicklas Nekron, alright? Call me Nick, Goddammit!"

"Okay, Nick, okay. Just go make out with your woman already." Nick threw him a death glare so powerful that everyone in the room could feel the killing intent Nick had put into the glare.

Brienna pulled on his arm a little. "Nicky, stop! It's alright. If the vision is any indication, then it'll happen anyway, so let it go." Nick calmed down and she smiled. "PROLY, do you have combat files on me, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, no. Why do you ask Ms. Rylo?"

"Well, I was thinking about Nick and I sparring a little bit, and you're welcome to watch and learn if you would like."

PROLY, although limited to how to show what he was feeling, didn't let the joy go out of his voice. "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful."

Brienna turned to Nick. "What about you? Are you up for a little spar?"

"Sure, why not? We haven't sparred together since we were little kids. Let's go. PROLY, wait outside the combat ring." The Droid obeyed without question and left the center of the Meditation Chamber.

Nick stood at one end of the circle, bringing his silver-bladed lightsaber to life in one hand and his secondary lightsaber, one with a black blade. "Silver and black, huh?" Brienna smirked. "I guess you got the colors you wanted. But, even though you may use two, let's say we see how you do against _three_."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Three? You can really handle using that many at once?" Brienna nodded, holding two lightsabers in one hand- her parents' own, Nick realized by the hilt designs- and one in the other, which was her personal one. Activating all three, there was the glow of violet, blue and green lightsabers in the dark area of the room opposite of Nick.

Brienna took the chance to show off her mastery of triple lightsaber combat, swinging the three glowing blades flawlessly and gracefully. Nick nodded in approval. "Alright, I'm impressed. I guess I may not have been able to take you on anyway were we to fight. So, let's go and spar."

Brienna smirked as she rushed Nick, the latter taking a defensive stance for the moment. Blocking the onslaught of attacks that Brienna relentlessly unleashed, Nick just kept the defensive stance until he found the moment of weakness in her attack. Seeing her falter ever so slightly, Nick picked his foot up and kicked her away, knocking her down and proceeding to rush at her.

Smirking despite her surprise at Nicklas' move, Brienna performed a perfect back flip and, upon landing, began deflecting Nick's own relentless assault. Although he only used two lightsabers, He was quite good at lightsaber combat. Brienna noticed that Nick had stopped while in her own little world as she thought about how well he fought. "Hold on a minute," Nick said, deactivating his lightsabers and putting them back on his belt. "I can't work in this shirt. I don't know I even wore it, it's way too fucking thick to wear, especially on Belkadan."

When he took the dark brown, almost black shirt off, Brienna turned away to hide the blush that was creeping it's way across her face. _He really has filled out since we were kids. He was just a skinny little thing back then, but now he's so muscular. Stop thinking like that right now, this is a serious sparring session between the two of us. I have to focus._ She thought.

"Hey, Brienna, you alright?" He asked her as she turned back to him, the blush still slightly prominent on her face. "Oh, I get it. First time seeing a guy shirtless, huh? No need to get worked up, Brie. We're friends, anyway. So come on, let's go. Get ready." He took his starting stance, holding his lightsabers behind his back (reversed hold, too) in a criss-cross pattern as Brienna got into her stance, holding her parents' weapons in front of her in a diagonal position and her own personal one behind her back.

"It's not that you're shirtless, Nick. The thing is that I've never seen a guy as _fit_ as you shirtless. So, where did all those scars come from?" Nick knew where she was going with this, trying to get him to give into his anger through her next comment. "Did your _Master_ give them to you? You have quite a few on your chest alone."

It was true, Nick had a lot of scars running down the upper half of his body. Only two of the scars, both of which on his chest, were from Darth Saelimu and his personal training sessions. The rest, however, was when he fell victim to PROLY's training Combat Modules. He remained calm. "Not all of them, only two. The rest of them are from PROLY. Now are we going to spar here or what?"

Brienna rolled her eyes at him. _He's just as impatient as he ever was._ She thought as she rushed him again, executing the same moves she had the time before. Unfortunately, this meant that Nick could find the weakness again and took advantage of it, this time giving it all he had and took the opportunity, effectively winning the sparring session by sending Brienna to the ground, holding his lightsabers in a scissor-position around her neck.

"Alright, you're good." Brienna said, laughing. "That was good. Not as long as most sparring sessions, but I know when I can't win. I guess I'll just use PROLY to help my technique get better. I haven't really trained it for five years since mom and dad died."

"Of course, PROLY is available for you to use anytime you need. Now, come on, I'll show you to where you'll be staying while aboard the ship." He deactivated the glowing blades he called weapons and put out his hand, helping his childhood friend up from the floor of the Meditation Chamber and turning to PROLY. "Did you get enough for a basic understanding of her technique for a new Combat Module, PROLY?"

"Yes, Master. Now if you will excuse me, I must go shut down for a few cycles so I can fully save this new knowledge into my systems." Nick nodded and let the Droid leave the room, Brienna and himself following.

Leading Brienna down the hall to his quarters, he turned to her. Come on in. I trust you'd rather stay in my room than anywhere else, right? Plus I have to get a new shirt on, and I have my own wardrobe on the ship."

Brienna was surprised at the size of the living quarters that she would inevitably be sharing with Nick. _I should have seen this coming,_ She thought. _There was no way he'd let me stay anywhere else._ "So, where exactly will I be sleeping? I only see one bed."

"I know. I'm going to be on the couch. I sleep better on the couch as it is. You can have the bed. When we get to Devaron we can get you some clothes, because I don't think you really have anything else except for what you're wearing right now and I have a spare closet in the room for reasons I still don't understand. Is that all right with you, Rylo." He smirked at her when he said her last name.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, _Silverblade_."

"Why must everyone call me that? I hate that damn codename."

"Well, you _do_ have your extremely rare silver lightsaber. Now, are you going to put a god damned shirt on or what?" She practically shouted at him.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. Why are you so uncomfortable around me when I don't have a shirt on and yet when I do, we're pretty much still best friends like we were never separated?"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just that I don't _know_ you anymore, Nick, and you're getting half-naked in front of me like we still know everything about each other. You said it yourself that you didn't remember _who I was_ until that Sith bastard told you to go kill me!"

"Hey, don't call Darth Saelimu a bastard, he isn't as bad as Nabaeus. He actually _cared_ about me, or at least was great at faking it. He didn't treat me like other Sith lords treat their apprentice's, always hard on them and never giving praise. He _praised_ me for being such a fast learner. But you know what I did that was different than him? Huh?" Brienna didn't speak, she knew what he was going to say. "I chose the _Light_! He probably knows I never even took the Dark Side teachings to heart. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that _you_ _and I_ are together now, and even if it's not in a real relationship and just us being friends, I'm willing to get to know you once again. Now, I'm going to go sit up front with Elliot for a while," He started to leave the room, now wearing a light brown shirt with a slightly darker brown vest over it, but then turned to face her. "Oh, and I may not remember everything, but I still remember that moon and star birthmark you have on your lower right hip."

Brienna stared at him as he finished leaving the room, thinking to herself. _Did I ever show him that? I don't even remember doing that with him. Does he really remember something I don't? Shit, why did I say what I did? I guess now that we're older we both have problems being social with each other. How the hell did that first part of the vision even occur if we can barely talk for five minutes before we're at each other's throats?_ "Mom, dad, if you can hear me up there," She said, looking outside the viewing window of Nick- and now her own- living quarters. "Please help me stop being such a bitch to Nick. At this point, he's the only one trying to fix what happened nine years ago, and I'm just ripping his head off for the choices he's made since then. Fuck!" She went over to the bed and lay down, trying to sleep and get away from the problems she was starting to cause.

Outside in the cockpit, Nicklas took a seat in the copilot's chair, putting his hands behind his head and sighing, pushing the chair back a little. Elliot looked at him and saw the expression he wore. "Trouble with your girl, huh?"

"She isn't my girl, Elliot. Maybe she was or would have loved to be when we were little kids, but not now. Now she's just... I don't know. I mean, I'm choosing good over evil, and yet she still talks to me like I'm the bad guy. I think I should just stop trying to make her realize what I'm trying to do."

"But what exactly _are_ you trying to do, Nick?"

"That's the million Credit question, isn't it? I still have no clear idea. I can only think I'm trying to get her to believe me, because I know we don't have her full trust. She may act like we do, but I know her better than she thinks. But... That vision can't be too far in the future unless we both are always at each other's throats and then... No, that is not a relationship, that is lust. That one scene... It was _real_, not driven by anything. Elliot, is my life a lie?"

"How would I know? You and I have only known each other for a few years. Haven't you and her actually known each other you're entire lives?"

"Yes, but we haven't been a part of each other's lives for nine years. Whatever, though. I'm gonna go see if the 'beast' is calm yet."

"Good luck." Elliot said, laughing as Nick made his way back to his quarters.

Entering the room, he sat at the touch-screen computer console after seeing that Brienna was indeed asleep. Sighing, he looked back at her as the eighteen year old girl turned in her sleep, speaking out loud. "I'm sorry, Nick. I love you too much to be such a bitch."

Nick was taken aback by her saying an entire sentence when she was in a deep sleep. _I guess that means she still feels something for me even though she otherwise thinks that I'm a Dark Side of the Force-using asshole. That's good to know._ He thought as he typed a few keystrokes into the computer to learn a bit more about the planet they were now heading to.

_**A/N:**_ Yay, three chapters down, many more to go. After thinking about how this chapter would end for three hours, I finally settled it on this final result. So now the plan is known to the crew of the _Sekota_, and Nick and Brienna... still at each other's throats over nothing at this point. Well, that was actually not according to plan, but now that it's there, I guess it'll be a little central to the story after this. It will probably end at some point though, or else the relationship intended would be ridiculous yet funny because the same issue will be brought up over and over again. Well, on with the small stuff of the chapter.

_**Next Time:**_ The group arrives at Devaron, and Nick goes shopping with Brienna, the two getting closer and not arguing while they're alone. Then Nick goes looking for the current target. What will Brienna do while he does it? Find out next time on Star Wars the Force Unleashed The New Legend.


	4. Devaron Part I Shopping and Sneaking

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Devaron Part I- Shopping and Sneaking**_

_**Planet Devaron Capital City Montellian Serat...**_

Nick overlooked the city below them as Elliot landed the _Sekota_. "Well, we're finally here. I'll go wake up Brienna."

"Why? It's actually quiet around here with her asleep."

"I know, but I told her I would take her shopping for some clothes once we got to Devaron. Then after that I'll drop her back off here and then go to spy on our potential ally. Now, if you'll excuse me." Nick went to his and Brienna's living quarters.

Upon entering the room, he saw how peacefully hie childhood friend was sleeping. _I really hate to wake her up when she looks so beautiful when she's that peaceful, but I have to. I keep my promises._ He made his way over to the bed and shook Brienna's shoulder gently. "Brienna, wake up. We're on Devaron. Time to get you some new clothes."

"Hmm? Nicky?" She picked her head up a little, smiling.

Nick smiled back at her. "Hey, Brie. Come on, get up. I want to get you some new clothes now. You know, first things first."

"How long have I been asleep this time?" She asked, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"I believe you fell asleep this time since we passed by Aquaris."

Brienna nodded, getting up from the bed now and stretching. "Well, I guess we should get this over with, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing Montellian Serat has such a good marketplace. Otherwise we might have had to land on another planet beforehand and gotten you clothes there. Now, you ready for shopping? We have practically no limit on how much we can spend."

"Even you should know that's something you _do not_ say to a girl."

"I know, but you're not a girl. You're a woman, Brienna."

"Oh, don't pull that shit with me, Nick. Remember, we are _not_ together."

"Not yet. It'll happen, you and I both know it. So come on, let's get going then. I don't want to fight right now." Nick exited the room, followed closely by Brienna.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Elliot and PROLY had already heard the argument, even though it was pretty much nonexistent. Elliot looked back as the couple left the ship. "We are all going to die because of those two, aren't we PROLY?"

"Well, according to my Secondary Protocol Droid Systems, the chances of our plan failing are actually quite low, being about 2,050,900,003:1."

"Wow, that is a pretty low chance, but I don't think we should trust it. I don't really like when people tell me the odds, but in this case let's hope you're right." Elliot shut down the _Sekota's_ on-board computer systems and sat back.

_**Montellian Serat Shopping District...**_

Nick and Brienna walked along the shopping district's streets, trying to find a clothes shop that Brienna would go into and look at some clothes so he could buy it for her. They passed one store that Brienna looked into the window longingly of, called _Devaronian Foreign Outfitters_. Nick saw her looking and took her hand. "It's alright, we can go in. This place is actually pretty cheap, but they make excellent clothes nonetheless." Brienna's cheeks tinged red as she felt Nick's hand reassuringly squeeze hers, letting her know it was alright.

Entering the store, they approached the clerk, a red-skinned female Devaronian, who smiled at them as they entered. "Why hello there," She said in perfect Galactic Standard. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm, yes. Hello. Me and my... _girlfriend_ are here buying her a new wardrobe. There was a fire on the last planet we lived on and all my stuff happened to be on our ship, because we were thinking of moving anyway. Unfortunately for her, what she's wearing is the only thing she has left of all her clothes."

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, the women's section is on the right side of the store."

"Alright, thank you, ma'am." Nick told her, giving her a genuine smile and wave before him and Brienna walked away.

Brienna turned to him. "_Girlfriend_?" She asked him quietly.

"Hey, you gotta admit, coming up with a story on the fly like that was pretty impressive."

"On the fly? Nick, I know you must have thought up possible stories for why I needed a new wardrobe all day. But, ti was a well-thought up story and it worked perfectly. But still, _girlfriend_? Why couldn't I be your sister?"

"No one would believe that one, and I'm not using Mind-tricks on anybody unless absolutely necessary. Just live with it and get whatever you want. I'm gonna go look at the men's stuff real quickly. I want to see if they have a good-looking shirt in navy blue and silver."

"Have fun." Brienna told him as he walked towards the men's section while she looked around in the racks on the women's section.

_**Is it really so far-fetched for Nick to think of you as a girlfriend? You both want to be together more than either of you know.**_ Said a voice in Brienna's head.

_That's not true, exactly..._ She thought back. _I guess it isn't bad that he called me his girlfriend. It's just the lie in the statement, that's all. We really are _not_ together._

_**Yet, at least.**_ Said the inner voice before an eerie laugh sounded throughout her mind. She ignored it and continued picking out some clothes to buy.

_**Around Forty-Five Standard Minutes Later...**_

Nicklas and Brienna met up at the checkout desk and were helped by the same female Devaronian as before. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you. Nick, babe, would you like to pay the girl?"

"Of course, Brienna _dear_." Nick smiled, the clerk none the wiser as to their conversation being just an act. Nick handed the clerk a card-like object. "There should be plenty for everything on there."

"Alright, let's ring this all up then, shall we?" The clerk said, swiping the card through the register and pressing a long sequence of buttons before handing the card back to Nick. "Thank you for shopping at Devaronian Foreign Outfitters. Please come again." She still smiled at the two as they left the store with two large bags full of the new items of clothes they had bought.

When they had arrived back at the _Sekota_, Nick and Brienna entered the living quarters and Nick closed the door. "Sorry about that, if the act of us being together was a little unsettling. I just wanted there to be no questions."

"Nick, you don't have to explain yourself to me about that. I understand the situation just fine. It's alright. Now, don't you have somewhere else to be going? I mean you _are_ on a mission, right?"

Nick chuckled. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'll go begin my surveillance. I'll be back later on, but chances are you'll be asleep. So, see you." Nick left the room and closed the door behind him.

Brienna rolled her eyes as she looked through the many new items of clothing she had bought, looking for one that wouldn't be too inappropriate to spy on the senator with Nick yet something that would make him notice her right away. _I want him to notice that I'm not just a girl he can keep locked up. We're meant to be together, and if I have to go and drop in on him while he's trying to work just to get him to realize it, then so be it. But what exactly to wear... Oh, this one is perfect. It shows off my curves _and_ it's not too revealing otherwise. Perfect for work and pleasure._ "Let's see how he handles me after tonight." She said with a seductive glint in her eye.

Opening the door to the living quarters, Brienna looked around to make sure no one was around and looking out for her to be out of the room. Seeing that neither PROLY or Elliot were around and looking for her, she exited the room and closed the door once again before sneaking out of the _Sekota_, heading towards the Devaronian senatorial building to make sure Nick was really committed to creating a rebellion against the New Imperial Force and the two Sith lords that ruled it.

_**A/N:**_ A bit of a shorter chapter, but since it's Christmas Eve, I decided to update anyway as a gift to all the people who have read it, but not reviewed and given their opinions on how to make the story a little better. But whatever, it's a present. So now Brienna is trying to seduce Nick into really committing to the new rebellion (I guess she just isn't as trusting as she really seems to be) and Nick is about to be caught up in romance (which will probably suck. I'm not great at romantic meetings, especially when I think it'll happen on the roof of a building...

_**Next Time:**_ Brienna confronts Nick and some intensity ensues. What'll happen? I don't know yet, I'll be rotting my brains out on Tron Evolution on my Xbox. Other than that, just tune in next time to Star Wars the Force Unleashed The New Legend.


	5. Devaron Part II Confrontation and Intel

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Devaron Part II- Confrontation and Intel**_

_**Roof of a Neighboring Building to the Devaronian Senatorial Building...**_

Nicklas Nekron sat on the roof of a building that looked at Devaronian Senator Nakato Calsionn's office, Nick looking through a pair of binoculars to see into the window of the office. His binoculars not only were able to zoom in far enough to give Nick a full view of the office in question, but it also enhanced the sound into an earpiece the nineteen year old wore in his left ear. So, utilizing the binoculars, Nick would be able to listen and see anything that occurred in the office of the Devaronian senator without being seen by the target himself, Nick being at a safe distance from the Senatorial building.

_"Baverly, is my next appointment here?" _Asked the senator, his voice deep and wizened. _"Good, please send them up."_ Nick saw someone else enter the room, a human female. _"Hello, Ms. Bonarva, how lovely to see you again. How was the trip into Devaron?"_

The woman smiled at the senator, putting a hand through her deep green hair briefly before speaking in what sounded like a Malastarian accent. _"It was good, senator Calsionn. I wish Malastare's shipyards and travel terminals weren't so heavily guarded by NIF Troopers. At least the travel terminals here on Devaron are a lot more... hospitable than other planets. Have you thought about the offer I made you on your vacation trip to Malastare?"_

Nakato Calsionn sighed and got up from his chair, walking towards the office-length window and putting his arms behind his back. _"Ms. Talra Bonarva, I am not sure what I think of your offer to attack the NIF base here on Devaron. If it is in some way linked to me, I will be put to death. And, if we attack one of the many on Malastare, they could link you to it and through you it may go back to me. We must have people no one can link _us_ to before we can even think of arranging a strike against the NIF."_

_ "But, you and I both know that there's only a remote chance you can linked to the attack on Malastare. We both want to bring down the NIF's hold on our planets, but to do that we _must_ take action!"_

_ "I am not disagreeing with you, Talra, but I do not think we have the resources to pull this off where we won't be linked to it. I will not put my job at jeopardy for the sake of destroying one base that could get rebuilt in no time and with the punishment of execution, possibly even in _public_. You and I both know the repercussions of a public execution: _No one_ will stand up to fight after that. Now, I would love to put these plans into action, but first I must be able to untraceable to the crime itself. Now, before we get found out, I think you should go back to Malastare for now and I will contact you when I can find others who can help."_

Nick was liking the conversation, already he found out that Devaronian senator Nakato Calsionn was actually _considering_ bringing down the NIF by attacking their base here on Devaron, and possibly one of the many present on Malastare. Maybe a rebellion won't be such a far-off dream for Nick and Brienna together. _Why am I thinking of her like that? Ever since I told that fake story about us at the clothing store, I can't stop thinking about her. I have to get my feelings in check and just gather the Intel I need to make my move to contact senator Calsionn._ Looking back at the room, he saw the woman, Talra Bonarva, get up from her chair and walk over to the window to stand next to the senator. _"You _do_ remember the password that you have to give when speaking with our go-between people, correct?"_

Calsionn nodded. _Yes, I remember. I must say 'The mark of Marek brings Freedom'. After I say that to the go-between agent, I should be patched in to you. Only when I contact you will I let you know of my decision. Now, leave and go home to Malastare."_

_ "Very well. I hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye, Nakato."_ Talra said before leaving the office, leaving the senator now alone.

_"A rebellion against the NIF... If only it were that easy. What we need are some Jedi on our side. _Then_ we can wrest control back to the people from the New Imperial Force and their Sith overlords."_ With that, Nakato Calsionn went back to sitting at his desk briefly before leaving the office himself, probably going home for the night.

Nicklas sighed and brought the binoculars away from his face and put them into a small pack that he carried around on reconnaissance missions. _Maybe... Brienna and I could be the start of the Jedi forces __senator Calsionn said were needed..._ He was brought out of his thoughts by another voice.

"Finally! I have been all over this fucking city's rooftops looking for you. Now I'm all sweaty, and I was trying to look nice when I found you." Nick looked toward the direction the voice was coming from and saw Brienna Rylo, his childhood friend of eighteen- and future love, if the Force had anything to say about them- glaring at him.

Brienna, as Nick could see in the many neon lights of Montellian Serat, was dressed in something she had probably bought earlier today. It was a form-fitting formal-looking dress that was a very dark blue color that reached down to just about her knees. She was also wearing a small jacket over the top part of the dress, but since it was open, Nick could see that the dress actually showed off the ample cleavage of his childhood friend. In truth, this was the first time where Nicklas actually saw Brienna in something that was considered girly, and he liked it, honestly. Brienna was hot, but this was the first time Nick had actually _seen_ how hot she was.

Brienna could see how Nick was looking at her. "What? Am I under-dressed?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that I've never noticed..."

"Never noticed what, Nick?" Brienna said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I never noticed until now just how _hot_ you were. Why are you even wearing that to come find me? Better yet, what the hell are you doing off the ship, where I specifically told you to stay?"

"First off, I'm not your slave and I can do what I want. As to why I'm dressed like this, I... wanted to impress you." She admitted shyly, turning away from Nick.

The next thing Brienna knew, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap their way around her waist and she could feel Nick's breath on her neck and left shoulder blade, where his head was leaning towards more than the right. Then, she felt his lips press themselves on her neck in a passionate yet brief manner. "You didn't have to dress like this to impress me, Brie. You've never had to impress me." He said quietly, Brie straining slightly to even hear what he had just said.

Brienna turned herself around, bringing her arms up and putting them over Nick's shoulders, looking up at him. In the distance, the couple could hear some music and, before either of them knew what was happening, they began dancing to the slow rhythm. Brienna brought her head to rest on Nick's chest, smiling as they continued their rooftop dance.

A few minutes later, they heard the music stop, and so did their dance. Brienna looked up at Nick and began leaning in, bringing herself up on her toes just to get closer to Nick's face. Nick, in turn, leaned down to allow his lips to meet Brienna's, both pairs of lips meeting with a soft, loving passion. Soon, before either of them could gain control over their own actions otherwise, Brienna had allowed Nick's tongue entry into her own mouth, her tongue engaging in just as much action as her lips.

After what seemed to them to be an eternity, the two young adults pulled away from each other, their breathing quickened. Brienna brought her head back to rest on Nick's chest. "I love you, Nicklas Nekron. I always have."

Nick smiled as he stroked the girl's blood-red hair. "I love you too, Brienna Rylo. I think we should go back to the ship for now. It's getting late, and in the early hours of the morning, which should be starting soon, Devaron's temperature drops extremely. Let's go." Brienna nodded and the two of them made their way off of the tall building they had been standing on top of for the last fifteen minutes or so.

_**Sekota...**_

Nicklas entered the _Sekota_ with a now sleeping Brienna in his arms. Sometime on the way back to the ship she had suddenly felt tired and Nick had scooped her up in response, carrying her from that point on back to the _Sekota_. Suddenly, PROLY appeared. "Master! It's terrible. Ms. Rylo has gone missing!"

"PROLY, keep it down. She's with me, asleep. I'm retiring for the night. I'll report what I've learned so far tomorrow."

"Oh, alright, Master. I will see you tomorrow, then."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Have a good night, PROLY, and charge up. I have a feeling tomorrow may become something more of a challenge than today's easy exploits."

"Of course, Master. Shall I ready the security sensors on the ship as well?"

Nick nodded and the Droid went towards the cockpit while Nick made his way to the bedroom, all the while Brienna was still sleeping in his arms. As they came into the room, Nick closed the door and put Brienna on her feet, making her up. "Are we back already?"

"Yeah, Brie. Get dressed for bed, alright? Use the refresher if you need it too." Brienna nodded and made her way to her closet, looking for something to wear that would count as sleepwear.

She exited the refresher after a few moments and smiled at Nick in her nightgown, which was as red as her hair. Coming over to the bed, Brienna lay down on the bed along with Nick, smiling at him and kissing him one more time before closing her eyes. "I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled back at her as he closed his eyes attempting to fall asleep himself. "I love you too, Brienna. Tomorrow, we figure out where exactly tonight leaves us standing with each other. For now, just sleep." His final statement slurred as sleep took over Nick's senses.

_**Around Eight Hours Later...**_

Brienna opened her eyes to see Nick was not sleeping with him on the large bed like he had been when they had first gone to bed. Looking around the room, she found him sitting at the desk where the sophisticated computer was, his head in his hands. "Nicky? Is something wrong?" She spoke, her voice a bit scratchy from just waking up.

Nick looked over to her and smiled. "Oh, morning, Brie. It's nothing to worry about, just some random thoughts. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than before. Why are you up, though?"

"I woke up early. I have to go find a... a _friend_... here in Montellian Serat that can help me get in touch with Senator Calsionn so I can run the idea of a rebellion by him. Plus, my guy can get me a trace-proof way to get in touch. It's fool-proof."

"But what if Darth Saelimu suspects that you didn't kill me? Sith lords like him can sense things over vast distances, and being holographically-shown over a Holodroid can allow him to do so as well. I just don't want you to get found out. I'm _not_ going to lose you again."

Nick sighed, letting out a small chuckle. "I know, Brienna. You won't, I promise. I'll always be here for you, but I have to go find him. My guy may not be the most legit kind of guy out there, but when you're orchestrating the beginning of a rebellion, I think the more shady the characters, the more help you can get before you're found out, no?"

Brienna looked at him with saddened eyes, even though she was smiling. "Alright, just be careful. Not every shady character we ask for help will _stay_ on our side."

Nick smiled and got up, coming over to the bed and sitting on it next to her. "I'll be careful. But please, for the day, stay in the ship. If you want to go out, ask Elliot and tell him to change into civilian clothes, I don't want our ship being connected straight to the NIF. Later tonight, you can come back out, just meet me on the roof from last night. Tonight, though, don't strain yourself getting there. I don't want to carry you back onto the ship, no matter how much either of us enjoyed the experience."

Brienna nodded as she leaned in and gave Nick a quick kiss. "I love you."

Nick smiled as their lips broke apart momentarily. "I love you too, Brienna. I'll be back later, anyway, probably with some food, so see you when I get back."

"Alright, bye." Brienna said, lying her head back down on the pillow as Nicklas left the room.

Nick entered the cockpit. "Elliot, did you find out where Kelyn is?"

Elliot turned to face him, his face serious. "I found him, all right, but you're not going to like where he is."

"Lay it on me," Nick said, Elliot not missing the cocky tone in his voice.

"By the readings on him I've found, he's out in the Secret Black Market here in Montellian Serat."

"Oh, is that all?" Elliot looked at him like he was insane. "I've been there plenty of times before. There's no problem. I know exactly where he is there, too. His place never changes location. I'll be back soon," Nick began leaving before bringing his head back in. "Oh, and Elliot? I told Brienna that if she got hungry today, you would change into civilian clothes and take her somewhere."

Before Elliot could react, Nick was gone, out of the ship and using the Force to gain distance from the _Sekota_ as fast as he could. "Fuck, he's too far to take a shot at." Elliot smirked before sighing. "Oh well, I guess I'll go change anyway. I have the feeling we'll be here for a few more days anyway. PROLY, keep an eye on the ship, okay?"

"Yes, Captain Tyto. No need to tell me twice."

"And _that's_ why I love Droids." Elliot chuckled as he left the cockpit to go to his quarters.

_**Montellian Serat Secret Black Market District...**_

Nick was always surprised that the Black Market in Montellian Serat had an even worse, _secret_ part to it, and that was where he usually found his contact, Kelyn Shilnoh, a hacker based on Devaron that could get someone in contact with _anyone_. And he could do it by giving the person in need an actual _appointment_ if the person they were trying to contact if they were of any importance. That was why Nick knew that Kelyn could get him in touch with Nakato Calsionn without fail.

Entering the secret black market, Nick put the hood attached to the thin cloak he was wearing up and made his way to where he knew Kelyn's place of operations was. Pushing the door-like curtain away as he came into the place, he heard a faint ringing sound, probably something to tell Kelyn someone had entered the shop. Walking towards the desk in the back, Nick stopped momentarily to look at something that caught his eye. It was a crystal, but it was unlike any other crystal Nick had seen, except for two: the ones that resided in the metal shell of his lightsabers.

The crystal was a purple in color, and it was actually shaped like an orb, but the Force emanating from it was overwhelming to Nick. He picked it up and brought it with him to the back counter, stopping once more to find that there was an actual _lightsaber_ sitting in Kelyn's shop, which was supposed to be a communications shop, nothing more. Not believing his luck, Nick picked up the lightsaber as well and continued to the back counter.

Arriving at the counter, he rang a small counter-top bell. Suddenly, a voice spoke fast from the back room. "Hold your womp rats, I'm coming." A tall guy with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes showing behind grime-covered goggles entered the rest of the shop. "May I help you?"

Nick smiled from underneath the hood. "I think you can," He began taking the hood off. "Old friend."

Kelyn Shilnoh threw his arms up in excited greeting. "Nicklas Nekron, as I continue to live and breath! What brings you here to the Devaron system this time?"

"Mission, what else? Seriously though, I need your help with something, but I think we should head into your little sanctuary in the back before we continue this conversation. _Very_ controversial things are going to happen, and I'd like to see if you're interested. Of course, I'll still require your services or I _will_ tell the NIF where to find you. I can get that bounty off your head from that faulty sale you made to those officers five years ago."

Kelyn gulped as he pushed up a piece of the counter, allowing Nick entry to the back. "I would never refuse you, Nick. Now, what kind of controversial things are we talking about?"

As they entered the back sanctuary, Nick continued. "The kind of things that could spawn rebellion in the NIF," Kelyn stared at him, his eyes wide. "I'm in the process of bringing together enemies of the NIF and when I gather them all up together, I will start arranging a rebellion and we will strike hard at the NIF. The first step I have in this mission actually had to do with my mission here. As you may have thought, it was not Darth Saelimu or Nabaeus' idea to begin this rebellion. In fact, my girlfriend was the one who first suggested it."

"Girlfriend? I thought Jedi and Sith thought that personal attachment was forbidden?"

"Actually, even the Empire of old was ruled by a Sith lord who had two children, both of whom led the rebellion back then to victory. It isn't uncommon for Jedi and Sith to have families, if only to be able to pass on their knowledge and power through the Force. But, back to the point. My mission on this planet was simple: kill senator Calsionn if he showed signs of ill-will to the NIF. And can you guess what I found out while gathering Intel last night?"

"You found out that the Devaronian senator is thinking of attacking the NIF?" Nick nodded. "That's insane. But, why would you seek me out if you already accomplished the premise of your mission?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm gonna spare him, if he agrees to help me with rebellion. I found out he already has an ally who would love to strike back at the NIF from Malastare. I also have a code that I can use to talk to senator Calsionn about the rebellion idea and then I can go about somehow faking his death."

"Faking his death? What are you doing that for?" Kelyn was still confused.

"I was ordered to kill him, but if he has more friends who can help us in the greater goal of taking down the NIF, then I am not going to risk it. So, can I count on you to get me an appointment with him tonight?"

"Sure, I guess. Let me just patch this in," He typed a few commands into his computer and instantly began talking in Devaronian over his headset. After a couple minutes, he spoke back to Nick. "Alright, you're in. He'll be expecting a call from you tonight. So, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well, actually. I would like to inquire you about these items I found in the outer store." Nick took out the lightsaber and crystal.

"I thought you would find those. Hell, that crystal has a Force signature so strong that I was thinking you'd feel it from space and come down for it. You can have them both. No one else is going to take them anyway, and you're one of my most valued customers. Treat them well, and stay safe."

"I will, Kelyn. I'll talk to you when I need some help again. Also, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything as well."

"I promise you will be the first to know." Nick waved goodbye once again as he left the shop and headed back towards the ship.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Four, complete. Now Brienna and Nicklas are together, and everyone saw it coming but probably wasn't expecting it until next chapter. And Nick knows that his target just might be able to give him another ally along with his help. And what was the lightsaber crystal Nick found? If I told you that it wouldn't be surprised when you hear an... old friends' name, you could say.

_**Next Time:**_ Brienna asks Nick what the crystal is, and then maybe some PROLY fighting. Other than that, Nick confronts senator Nakato Calsionn about getting help with a rebellion. But, how are they going to fake Calsionn's death? Find out next time (maybe not for the faking death part) on Star Wars the Force Unleashed: The New Legend.


	6. Devaron Part III Relationship & Business

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Devaron Part III- Relationship and Business**_

_**Aboard the Sekota...**_

Nicklas had just entered the ship, and there was chaos all around him. Elliot was running around in only a air of boxers and socks, PROLY was changing his active persona so often he even became people Nicklas had _never_ seen before, probably from the archived databases PROLY had access to, and Brienna? She was sitting at a table in the crew lobby, clutching her sides in an intense fit of laughter. Nick looked from each person multiple times, an amazed expression on his face. _I couldn't have been gone for more than an hour? How did this chaos occur?_ "Alright, what the fuck is going on in this ship?" He shouted.

Brienna was the only one that stopped whatever was happening. "I made PROLY turn into you, but with nothing on, and Elliot saw and thought it was you, back early," She paused to laugh some more. "Then Elliot tried shooting PROLY and wound up hitting something. I suspect the MCP or something else related to his Holographic drives. Now, PROLY is running about turning into practically anybody he has access to as a glitch."

"Alright, I can fix that. But, why exactly is Elliot running around as well, only in a pair of boxers?"

"Alright, that's a good question. He was clothed when he shot PROLY. So, that's how I got to laughing, because the fact of the chaos being this random was just too much. So, did you find the guy you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I did. I also found something you may know something about. Come into the room with me, we have a lot to talk about," Brienna nodded and began going towards their shared living quarters while Nick turned back tot he chaos. "PROLY, if you can hear me, then I'll fix you in a little bit. For now, I suggest you shut down all functions immediately." With that, he walked back towards the rooms.

Entering the room, he saw Brienna lying on the bed, her legs in the air as she groaned, obviously stretching. Nick rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair and took out his newly-acquired lightsaber and the crystal of unknown origin. Feeling the amount of Force-related energy the crystal was giving off, although she didn't know it was the crystal yet.

"Where is that powerful energy coming from? It's massive!"

"Oh, it's from this crystal. I thought maybe you would know something about it, because it's like no lightsaber crystal I've ever seen." Nick motioned towards the small orb-like purple crystal.

Brienna took it in her hand and closed her eyes, going to the Force for guidance about the unknown item. Nick watched her for the entirety of the time she had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, she furrowed her brows in frustration. "I can't get anything out of the knowledge of the Force about this crystal. It may just be one of the Ancient Master Crystals I've read about. _Read_, mind you."

"I get it. So, what exactly are these Ancient Master Crystals?"

"Well, from what I know, the Ancient Master Crystals aren't found naturally. In fact, they aren't natural in that sense at all. These crystals are created when massive amounts of the Force are compressed into a crystal. Usually, the color of it can tell you who the original owner was, which I mean as the Jedi Master of old whose Force-mastery was compressed into the crystal. Unfortunately, this purple can mean anybody, really. I lot of Jedi Master in the Old Republics had violet sabers."

"So, you mean to tell me that this crystal has the mastery over the Force as an Ancient-times Jedi Master?" Brienna nodded. "Wizard. But, how would we be able to tell whose it was?"

"I do know one other way. I know that it was said that if you put the crystal into a lightsaber, the lightsaber will transform into the form it used when the crystal's original owner was still alive. So, if you put the crystal into that new lightsaber I see there, then we could compare it with PROLY's databases. I heard that the Ancient Master Crystals are also a little crazy to work with. When you put it into the saber, you have to be able to put two hundred percent into the concentration needed to put together a lightsaber under normal conditions. That means that you have to have _no _distractions at all," Brienna looked away, her voice turning a bit sullen. "Especially me."

Nick sighed and, getting up, went over to her and sat her straight, throwing an arm over her shoulder and bringing his lips softly and briefly to her forehead. "Brienna, you are _not_ a distraction. Not at all. You are what I _need_ to stay on the right path."

"That's not true, Nick. You know it. All I am is a distraction. A _Jedi_ distraction for you're _Sith_ upbringing. This is going to kill at least one of us and you know it." She was crying now, her sobs still quiet.

"Don't believe that, Brie. We've known each other for our whole lives, and I am not going to let me being in the presence of Sith lords erase all that time together. What happened with us last night," He picked her face up and smiled. "IT wasn't a mistake and we both know that. It may have been a little earlier than we thought, but it still happened. I don't regret it, Brienna. I would never, so don't ever think that you are a distraction to me. You never are. Now, stop crying. I'm not going to do whatever with the crystal now anyway.

"In fact, it's starting to get dark. I'm gonna go up to the roof. Come up in a little while if you want to. Hopefully, I'll see you soon, alright?" Brienna nodded and wiped away her tears before embracing Nick in a hug and kissing him, this time both pairs of lips meeting each other.

"I love you, Nick. I'm sorry for all this. I haven't been this emotional since my mom and dad died. Since then, I've been bottling up my feelings, because I knew they would only get in the way. But with you, I feel safe. I know I'll never be lonely like I have been for the last five years as long as you're here with me. Go. Go contact the senator. I just want to be alone for a little bit, alright? I'll join you as soon as I'm ready."

Nick nodded as he got up from the bed. Kissing Brienna's hand, he smiled at her. "Take your time. You don't even have to meet me up there. You can just stay here and we'll talk more when I get back. You have a choice, Brie." And with that, he left the room, leaving a still-sobbing Brienna to her thoughts.

_**Later, The Rooftops...**_

Nick was looking through the binoculars over at Devaronian senator Nakato Calsionn's office. Picking up his comlink's keypad, he dialed the number Kelyn had given him (unmentioned in previous chapter) and dialed it into the keypad. He heard what sounded like a ringing tone, a girl answered. _"Hello? Senator Calsionn's office, who may I say is calling?"_

"Yes, my name is Nicklas Nekron. I should be expected by the senator."

_"Hold on a moment."_ Nick looked into the office and saw Nakato answer the line and agree with the call. "Alright, I'll patch you up now."

"Thank you." Nick said before he was patched into the senator's line.

_"Hello?"_

"Good evening, senator. This is Nicklas Nekron speaking."

_"Ah, yes. The one I mysteriously gained an appointment with. I wonder, Mr. Nekron, what business may I owe this call?"_

"I was wondering if you would want to get right down to business. I have an... interesting proposition for you."

_"I'm listening."_

"Well, to start things off I should say this, otherwise you would never hear me out. _The Mark of Marek brings Freedom._"

_"Where did you hear that line?"_

"That does not concern you. Let's just say that I share your belief that the NIF should be taken down. I would like to meet with you in person, but I know the Senatorial building has some cameras in the building, and if I am seen then I would be apprehended."

_"Why? Are you some sort of Anti-NIF terrorist that has acted already?"_

"No, not at all. In fact, I was in service with them until just a few days ago. No doubt you've heard of the Sith Assassin the NIF have known as Silverblade?"

"Not anymore they aren't. Because _I _am Silverblade. I will no longer work in the service of the Sith any longer. I am docked at the Spaceport in Docking Bay 103. I can explain more thoroughly there, for there will be no way of detecting either of our presences. If you would like, come by after you're done here at the office. If you want to work with our effort of rebellion, then we are going to have to find some way to fake your death, for I was originally sent here to kill you if you showed any signs of ill-will towards the NIF. Your family will come with us if you decide to join us, but to hear my offer I would rather talk in the comfort of my ship. I hate staying on these rooftops playing the waiting game.

"So, I am going to have to cut this conversation short, but I hope to see you soon. Goodbye." Nicklas hung the line up and turned around, a smile gracing his lips. "I was wondering if you were even going to show up, Brienna."

"I needed to sort out some things, but I'm here now. So, how far are we with him?"

"I don't know yet. Actually, I pretty much sent him back to the ship, so I think we should _both_ head back now." Nick said, a seductive tone escaping through the usual seriousness.

Brienna didn't miss it. In fact, she was actually looking forward to him talking like that, but she never thought he'd do it so soon. She bit her lip while smiling. "Yeah, maybe we should. Come on, I'll race you back."

"You're on, Brie." Nick smiled as the two of them raced back down to the street far below, jumping from rooftop to rooftop all the way down.

When the couple had arrived at the _Sekota_, Brienna stuck her tongue out at Nick as she boarded the ship first, only to cry in surprise when Nick's arms grabbed her from behind and jerked her back a foot or two. "Nick! Let me go!" She shouted, letting out a laugh as well.

"No way, Brie. I'm bringing you in this time." Nick laughed, pulling her into the _Sekota_ and then into the living quarters.

When they reached the living quarters, Nick lay her down on the bed and kissed her, this one even more passionate than the one him and Brienna had shared the night before. As the kiss deepened, Nick brought his hands under Brienna's shirt, the girl not objecting but not letting him take off the garment at the same time. The older member pulled away and looked straight into Brienna's eyes, speaking with a sincere voice. "I love you, Brie. I'm sorry I never came looking for you," She gave him a smile as he chuckled. "Who knew you would become such a beautiful woman when we grew up?" Brienna blushed before pecking Nick's lips softly.

"I love you too, Nicky, and it doesn't matter that you never came looking. We're here now, together, and I wouldn't change this for anything in the galaxy." She flipped him over and pressed herself up to her boyfriend, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Nick just lay there, smiling as Brienna's head rose and fell with his own breathing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by PROLY's voice. "Master? Senator Nakato Calsionn has arrived. Shall I send him to the crew lobby?"

"Yes, thank you, PROLY. I will be there in a minute." Nick said and, after hearing PROLY walk away from the door, he sighed and looked down at Brienna's face, which was twisted into a saddened expression. "Sorry, Brienna, we'll continue this when I get back, alright? Believe it or not, after this we'll know whether we have an ally or not." She nodded and got up, allowing Nick to get up as well.

As Nicklas entered the crew lobby, he turned to PROLY, who was standing next to the door now apparently stuck in the guise of a Wookiee. "I have to fix that, PROLY. Shut down for a while, I'll fix you after I'm done here."

"Yes, Master." PROLY said, his voice somehow unable to mimic a Wookiee's voice, even though he had a Protocol Droid's Voice Circuits as well as his MCP. _Probably another part of the glitch._ Nick thought as he sat down at the booth across from the Devaronian senator. "Hello there, senator. How is your night going?"

"As well as it can go, when you have a supposed Sith Assassin asking to talk."

"Noted, senator. Well, would you like a drink? We don't have much on the ship right now I'm afraid, but we do have some imported lemonade from Bespin and water."

"I would like a glass of lemonade, please." Nick nodded and got up, getting and bringing back two glasses of lemonade.

"So, senator, I believe you would like to hear a little more about my plan for rebellion?" Nakato Calsionn nodded, but before Nick could continue, another voice entered the conversation.

"Nicky, you know damn well that _I_ am the one who started this idea of rebellion." Brienna Rylo stood leaning against the doorway between the living quarters' hallway and the crew lobby.

"Oh, hey there Brienna. Senator Calsionn, I would like you to meet Brienna Rylo, the first one I was supposed to kill and my... Well, my girlfriend I mentioned earlier on the call between us." Nick said, a bit awkwardly.

The senator laughed a little. "OH well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Brienna. Now, please tell me how you came to the idea of staging a rebellion, please. I would love to hear more about the circumstances about how you, a Sith Assassin," Calsionn obviously referred to Nick, but he didn't miss the sneer that spread across Brienna's face.

"Well, as I told you, Senator, I am no longer a Sith Assassin. I still go by Silverblade, but only when necessary. The idea of the rebellion actually started with a Force Vision shared by Brienna and myself..."

Nick continued by explaining how he was assigned to kill Brienna and how, after nine years, he finally remembered that Brienna was his childhood friend, and his decision not to kill her when he went to go find her. Then he got into the idea to gather this rebellion from Brienna and how he had lied outright to his Sith 'master' and how he was then sent to kill senator Calsionn if he had shown any interest in going against the NIF. Then he explained what happened since then.

When he was finished, Nakato Calsionn nodded. "Alright, I'm in then. But, how do we go about faking my death?"

"Well, we can do this," Nick started. "First, we send PROLY to your office in the morning as you and get your family packed up and brought to the ship. Then, we wait until it's dark outside, since the lights outside aren't too bright at street level. Then, I can send a burst of Force at your office window and we can then make it that PROLY jumps out and sends himself plummeting to the ground. All the while, I am guiding him down with the Force. When he hits the ground, he will be able to get up as himself and, hopefully he will go unnoticed. But, then we place a fake body there to trick people into thinking you had committed suicide."

"But, how do we provide a body perfect to mine, and what about if they look for my family to tell them the news."

"There will be a story about then being on vacation and your suicide will be brought to stress from the office. Don't worry, somehow I have everything thought out, and I don't know how I do already, actually. I've never been one to think everything out, have I, Brie?"

"Nope, never been one of those people, Nicky. So, senator. We will move your entire family to Bespin after _I_ talk to my ally there and arrange for there to be a safe house, or apartment building which should be better for our needs. In fact, and I haven't even told Nick this, I have a friend who happens to _run_ Cloud City, well Bespin II since the planet it started on has been corrupted beyond all reason. He should be able to help, since he has no good-will towards the NIF."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then. PROLY, I will meet you in an alleyway near the senatorial building. Be disguised as Nick here, if you wouldn't mind so I know it's you."

"No problem, senator." PROLY said, having been reactivated by Brienna and now was stuck as Captain Tyto.

"Well then, goodbye for now." Senator Calsionn said as he got up and left the ship.

Brienna came over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now that business has been taken care of, maybe we should retire for the night."

Nick smirked at his girlfriends' seductive tone. "Alright, but I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Rush? Nick, I've practically been waiting for this for nine years. Now, come on and let's have some fun." Nick got up and followed Brienna towards the living quarters, leaving a still-malfunctioning PROLY to be fixed up by Elliot as he entered the room before going into bed himself.

_Fuck, Nick! Leaving me with the shit you should be doing. Oh well, as long as I get some sort of break at some point, it'll all be fine with me to do._ He thought as he set to work fixing PROLY's circuits.

_**A/N:**_ Well, there's the next chapter, right there for the new year. So, I have made it almost the end of the Devaron chapters... Alright, this is the final chapter of Devaron. The next chapter that will take place for the story will take place after the suicide faking, and probably will take place when they arrive at Bespin the day afterward. Next chapter, however, is a whole different story.

_**Next Time:**_ Next chapter is a filler that takes place _while_ the suicide crap is going down. Instead, though, it will be an encyclopedia entry of sorts. It will feature facts about Jedi and possibly Sith that you may or may not have heard of, and a bit of information about them that you may know and some you may not know. I know I will say things about Mace Windu, Yoda, and possibly even Anakin Skywalker, pre-Darth Vader. So, until then, enjoy your time on this earth and look out for the next chapter of Star Wars the Force Unleashed: The New Legend.


	7. Encyclopedia I Jedi and Sith Archives

_**Chapter Five-Point-Five**_

_**Encyclopedia I- Jedi & Sith Archives**_

_**A/N-** I've decided to be lazy, so I only used Wookieepedia for Mace Windu's information. Everything else is what I know from reading so much and watching every movie in the series, not to mention LEGO games, lol._

_**Encyclopedia Entry I- **Jedi Master Mace Mindu_

_ Mace Windu was born in 72 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin or Episode IV: A New Hope) on the planet of Haruun Kal. When he was only six standard months old, Jedi anthropologists took the orphaned boy to Coruscant, where he was trained by Grand Jedi Master Yoda as a Learner. He had the rare ability to sense Shatterpoints, points where manipulating the Force could alter events happening at the time. In the Clone Wars, he struck down the famous bounty hunter Jango Fett, leaving the hunters' son Boba alone. Mace Windu was struck down in the final days of the Clone Wars by Darth Sidious after being betrayed by Anakin Skywalker, later to be named Darth Vader. His lightsaber shone a much vibrant violet color than many others who had purple-colored lightsabers._

_**Encyclopedia Entry II-** Grand Jedi Master Yoda_

_ Not much is known about Yoda, only that he was one of the most ancient Jedi to ever live, being close to a thousand years old when he died. Being the smallest Jedi in the Order, his lightsaber- which was a green in color- was also shorter than most, it being a mere half the size of any other Order members' own._

_**Encyclopedia Entry III-** Anakin Skywalker_

_ Anakin Skywalker was one of the youngest Jedi to be made a Master, albeit forced into the position. He was born on Tatooine to Shmi Skywalker. The circumstances of his conception are shrouded in mystery, but it is said that Shmi became impregnated by the Force itself, resulting in Anakin. He became a Jedi after he won a Podrace where he helped the Jedi Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Anakin's future lover Padme Amidala, get a new Hyperdrive Generator for their ship. Falling in love with then Queen Padme Amidala, the two of them began a relationship with no regard to the five year age difference between them. They got married and not too long after that they were expecting a baby. But, Anakin's fall to the Dark Side made him kill Padme in a misunderstanding. Little did he know that before she died, she had given birth to their twin children, Luke and Leia, whom were both taken in by different people; Luke by his half-uncle Owen and his aunt Beru and Leia by senator of Alderaan Bail Organa and his wife. More than twenty years later, Anakin- now as Darth Vader- met up with his son, cutting Luke's right hand off and then later by sacrificing himself to save Luke's life at the hands of Emperor Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber was initially blue until he became Darth Vader._

_**Encyclopedia Entry IV-** Anakin Solo_

_ Anakin Solo was the youngest of three children of Han Solo and Leia (Skywalker) Organa Solo. From birth, Anakin had the mechanical talents his grandfather had, and he was an integral part of the Yuuzhan Vong War. However, while on a mission during the war, he died in front of another young Jedi, Tahiri Veila, who was deeply in love with him._

_**Encyclopedia Entry V-** Jacen Solo_

_ Jacen Solo was one of the three children of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo along with his younger brother Anakin and twin sister Jaina Solo. He was strong in the Force, like all other members of his family due to their Skywalker lineage. He was an integral member in the victory of the Yuuzhan Vong War and later in the Dark Nest Crisis. However, he was tempted to the Dark Side and became the Sith lord Darth Caedus. While Darth Caedus, he lost his cousin Ben Skywalker as his apprentice only to have the post refilled by Tahiri Veila. Ultimately, however, he fell by Jaina's lightsaber. Prior to being a Sith lord, his lightsaber was initially blue and then became green._

_**Encyclopedia Entry VI-** Jaina Solo_

_ Jaina Solo, like her two brothers, was strong in the force and had the piloting skills Anakin Skywalker was known for as well as a talent with machines (although this was exceeded by her younger brother Anakin Solo). Her lightsaber was a violet in color and she was another integral member of the victory of the Yuuzhan Vong War and Dark Nest Crisis. After her brothers' fall from the Jedi ranks and rise through the Sith ranks, Jaina went to her family's long-time enemy Boba Fett on training to be able to take down Jedi, telling Fett that he "had done it enough times". After, she was the one to ultimately kill her brother, freeing the galaxy of it's second Civil War._

_**Encyclopedia Entry VII-** Tahiri Veila_

_ Tahiri was the only Jedi to become fused with the mind of a Yuuzhan Vong during the YV War and being able to wrest control back to herself before completely absorbing it, becoming both personas at once. Her lightsaber was green. During the war and before the initial mind-meld, she was stricken with a deep depression at watching her love Anakin Solo get struck down. After the war, she got closer to Jacen Solo, ultimately becoming his Sith apprentice. She was redeemed and helped the New Jedi Order in it's dealings with the psychosis that was afflicting some of their own and assisting in the capture of the afflicted Seff Hellin. After, however, she was put on trial for the assassination of Gilad Pellaeon. (As of the current books, the trial of Tahiri Veila has not yet come to an end. Sorry for the lack of information)_

_**Encyclopedia Entry VIII-** Mara Jade Skywalker_

_ Mara Jade Skywalker spent most of her life working for the Empire before becoming a smuggler and then a Jedi Master on the High Jedi Council. Her lightsaber was violet in color. During the Second Galactic Civil War, she was killed by her nephew Jacen Solo, who had given up that name for his Sith lord name, Darth Caedus. She married Luke Skywalker and the two had a son, named Ben after Luke's first Jedi teacher Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi._

_**Encyclopedia Entry IX-** Galen "Starkiller" Marek_

_ Galen Marek was born on Kashyyyk to Kento and Mallie Marek. At a young age, he was witness to his father being killed by Darth Vader, who was hunting Jedi after the execution of Order 66. After being discovered, Galen was taken by Vader to become his secret apprentice and was given the name Starkiller. Years after being taken, Galen was a minion of the Dark Side, whom Vader sent out on missions to kill Imperial enemies and Jedi alike. After wounding the Jedi General Rahm Kota, Starkiller took on and defeated the Jedi Kazdan Paratus and after that he killed the Jedi Council member Shaak Ti. He reported back to Darth Vader and was 'discovered' by the Emperor, resulting in his faked death. Upon being brought back to consciousness, Galen was sent on a mission to rally the Empire's enemies, which would serve to kill all opposition to the Emperor and the Imperial Forces. He went to search for Rahm Kota again, finding him in a bar in Cloud City. From there, they rallied Senator Bail Organa and his adopted daughter Leia, Mon Mothma and others. When the Empire attacked the first Rebellion meeting, Starkiller was left to die, yet was able to be saved and recovered almost instantly. Going to the Death Star, Galen battled Vader and then the Emperor, resulting in a huge explosion which engulfed him, leaving him left for dead and his pilot and love Juno Eclipse suffering from a depression. The Rebellion was started in the remains of Galen's childhood home,and his family crest becoming the symbol of the Rebellion._

_ A year later, Starkiller made a return as a clone, or so he thought as told by Vader, but was plagued with memories from the 'real' Starkiller's mind that were too vivid to ignore. Escaping from his imminent execution for not being able to let go of the love for Juno Eclipse, Starkiller made his way to Cato Neimoidia to save Rahm Kota from execution in Vader's TIE fighter. After saving Kota, Starkiller's mind was only set on one thing: finding Juno Eclipse. He went to Dagobah after leaving Kota on Malastare and met Yoda, not knowing he was a Jedi Master. He made his way into the Dark Side Cave and was confronted with visions of Juno's death, at which he fled the planet and made his way to join in on an attack on the clone-producing planet of Kamino. Finally reuniting with Juno Eclipse after her capture by Boba Fett, Starkiller was pitted against Vader once again, this time bringing him close to death. Instead of killing him, however, Kota persuaded the 'clone' to keep him alive, instead taking him aboard his ship the **Rogue Shadow** along with Juno Eclipse._

_ No other data is available at this time._

_**Encyclopedia Entry X-** Shira Brie AKA Lumiya_

_ Lumiya was raised on Imperial Center during the time where Emperor Palpatine's reign was at it's strongest. She called herself a Sith lord as she met Jacen Solo after the Yuuzhan Vong War, ultimately molding Jacen into Darth Caedus. She died at the hands of her one-time lover-turned enemy, Luke Skywalker (HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS OUT ON THIS PART OF THE BOOK SERIES?)._

_**A/N:**_ Well, done with this little side chapter, and happy to be done. Now you know a little more about some old Jedi since I gather most people who read this know nothing of them, lol. And also the Sith that turned Jacen Solo to the Dark Side.

_**Next Time:**_ Arrival at the Bespin New Rebellion Base and Nick gains his next mission from Saelimu. Tune in next time to Star Wars the Force Unleashed: The New Legend.


	8. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


End file.
